un ami fidèle
by carinette34
Summary: L'histoire se situe après le 7x10 , Jane revient au FBi et Cho lui remet les idées en place. J'adore ce personnage qui n'a pas été assez exploité à mon goût ...


Jane appréhendait son arrivée dans l'openspace. Serait-elle là ? Assise à son bureau ? Quelle allait être sa réaction en le voyant ? Ca faisait 15 jours qu'il était parti, 15 jours qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonnée, 15 jours passés sans elle, 15 jours sans son sourire, 15 jours sans son « je t'aime » désormais quotidien et 15 nuits sans sa chaleur contre lui … Il savait qu'elle allait lui manquer mais la douleur avait était bien pire que ce qu'il croyait. Il avait tout gâché, encore. Il comprendrait qu'elle lui en veuille, qu'elle ne lui adresse pas la parole car après tout, ça faisait 15 jours qu'il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Elle lui avait laissé des dizaines de messages et il avait écouté chacun d'entre eux mais n'y avait pas répondu. Alors comment la blâmer si elle l'ignorait à son tour ?

Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, un silence de plomb s'abattit dans l'openspace. Tous le regardaient avancer sans rien dire. Il la chercha du regard mais elle n'était pas là. Il s'avança vers Cho et Wylie pour les saluer. Le regard hostile de Cho aurait pu congeler de l'eau en plein désert .

salut les gars !

Jane...

Et puis elle apparut, deux tasses à la main dont la mienne.

Tiens Cho, je t'ai préparé... un café...

Elle sortait de la kitchenette et s'était arrêtée net en le voyant. Il avait vu passer dans son regard tout un tas de sentiments mêlés : la surprise, l'incompréhension, la peur mais aussi la tendresse . Il se demandait ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux à lui. Voyait-elle la joie qui était la sienne de la revoir ? Voyait-elle l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Voyait-elle à quel point elle lui avait manqué ? Il aurait voulu lui dire tout ça là, maintenant, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Il avait dit la seule chose dont il était capable.

Salut Térésa

Salut...

Elle avait ensuite baissé ses beaux yeux émeraude pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient déjà, avait donné sa tasse à Cho et avait rejoint son bureau, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras , caresser ses jolis cheveux et surtout l'embrasser à en perdre haleine... Il se dirigea vers elle et s'apprêtait à mettre sa main sur son épaule quand Abbot déboula dans l'openspace.

Jane ! Ravi de vous revoir!On a besoin de vous, venez dans mon bureau que je vous explique tout. Cho vous venez aussi.

Il lui avait rapidement expliqué le nouveau cas qui ne semblait pas être très compliqué que ça .

Vous allez avec cho et réglez ça vite fait .

Patron, je peux y aller tout seul. Dit Cho visiblement agaçé.

Non.

Jane voyait bien que Cho était loin d'être ravi, il lui en voulait. Cet homme si froid , si secret, n'avait pas besoin de parler,son regard parlait pour lui.

En se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, Il essaya de croiser son regard mais elle ne le regarda même pas.

Dans la voiture, un silence pesant s'était installé avec Cho et il avait du mal à le supporter.

Allez Cho, vas-y, vide ton sac, ça ira mieux après.

Il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi, je pourrais ne pas être très agréable.

Tant que tu ne me frappes pas, dit-il en plaisantant.

Tu n'es qu'un connard Jane !

Ok bon ça c'est fait … Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais bien …

C'était le cas il y a encore 15 jours. Tu es parti encore une fois, sans te retourner, sans te soucier de tout ce que tu laissais derrière toi, en l'abandonnant !

Ce n'est pas ce que...

Tais toi ! Tu voulais que je vide mon sac alors laisse moi parler maintenant ! Tu l'as laissée sans te soucier de ce qu'elle ressentirait ! Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état elle était ces 15 derniers jours, tu ne l'as pas vu comme nous pleurer ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche égoïste et abject ! C'est une femme formidable, belle et la plus adorable qui soit .Tu as la chance qu'elle t'aime plus que tout et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de la rendre malheureuse . Elle a tout sacrifié pour toi plus d'une fois et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait en retour ? Rien ! Absolument rien ! Tu ne la mérites pas!Elle mérite elle aussi un homme qui l'aimera plus que tout et tu n'en es pas capable. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour que tu reviennes au bureau alors on règle l'affaire et tu dégages de sa vie , pour toujours cette fois !

Cho parlait très peu mais quand il le faisait, il était du genre direct et cela avait ébranlé Jane.

Tu te trompes Cho. Je l'aime plus que tout et c'est pour ça que je ne supporte pas de la perdre.

Oh... et tu peux m'expliquer la différence ? Tu ne veux pas la perdre mais réveille toi ! C'est ce qui se passe ! Tu as refusé le bonheur qu'elle t'offrait et si elle meurt demain, tu seras celui qui l'aura rendue malheureuse.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de tout perdre.

Eh bien si , mais contrairement à toi, je ne laisserai pas passer une autre chance d'être heureux. Tu sais, à l'époque du cbi, on voulait tous t'aider à attraper Red John. C'est devenu notre quête autant que la tienne. On pensait qu'après tu pourrais passer à autre chose. On espérait que notre ami soit enfin heureux. Mais nous nous sommes trompés. Il continue à guider ta vie par delà la mort. Tu vis dans la peur en permanence à cause de lui. C'est lui qui a gagné !

Je te jure que j'ai essayé d'oublier Cho , de lutter contre cette peur . Je veux que tu me crois quand je te dis que je l'aime et que je voulais tellement la rendre heureuse...

Eh bien c'est râté ! Non seulement elle est malheureuse mais en plus elle se sent coupable . J'ai discuté avec elle il y deux jours. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas su t'aimer, qu'elle n'a pas su te rendre heureux de nouveau et que c'est pour ça que tu es parti.

C'est faux, je n'avais pas été aussi heureux depuis si longtemps... Elle a su m'aimer tel que j'étais et malgré tous les coups pendables que je lui ai fait . C'est grâce à elle que j'ai tenu toutes ces années. C'est pour elle que je suis revenu la dernière fois car elle me manquait trop, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle …

Alors dis lui ! Je ne suis pas idiot Jane et je te connais depuis longtemps... Si on t'a retrouvé aussi facilement, c'est que tu l'as bien voulu. Je pense aussi que tu as regretté très vite d'être parti et que tu t'es rendu compte aussi très vite que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, mais comme tu es lâche, tu ne savais pas comment revenir alors tu t'es laissé trouver.

J'ai déteint sur toi à la longue...

Alors maintenant que tu es là , fais ce qu'il faut pour la rendre heureuse.

Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera ?

J'en suis certain car elle n'a rien à te pardonner, elle ne t'en veut même pas.

Avec tout ce que je lui ai fais subir , ce serait un miracle qu'elle m'aime encore.

Elle t'aime, elle me l'a dit l'autre jour.

Ma peur de la perdre ne va pas s'envoler du jour au lendemain. Jure moi de tout faire pour la protéger, pour qu'elle soit prudente .

Ecoute, je vais te dire quelque chose. Le lendemain de la mort de Michelle, elle est venue me voir et m'a demandé de la retirer du terrain. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a juste dit que c'était pour toi, que tu t'inquiétais trop pour elle , que ça te rendait malheureux. Et je la cite encore : « je ne peux être heureux que si il l'est ».

…...

Elle t'a fait passer encore avant tout le reste, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour je crois !

Il est temps que je fasse passer son bonheur avant tout le reste !

Un sourire avait alors éclairé son visage.

Tu sais quoi, on oublie le médium et on s'arrête à la première bijouterie !

T'es sérieux là ?

Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux !

Ok, à la seule condition que tu la rende heureuse !

Je vais m'employer à cette tâche pour le restant de ma vie.

Je serai là pour te remettre dans le droit chemin, au cas où...

Merci d'être un si bon ami Cho.


End file.
